User blog:Crazychick08/Unpopular Ship's Kids
Third verse, same as the first. Same as the last two blogs, folks. Just the crackship blog and the couples not included in those left and these will be done. I'm gonna need to find a new topic to post these names! XD Note: 'With regards to LGBTQIAP+ characters being paired with a character they are not attracted to, I would like to say that the same thing I did for Mellie. All three were in situations where they almost/did have sex. Imagine that they went all the way and got pregnant. I'm really sorry, I know it's kinda skeezy. 'Bhandurner ' 1. Jacob Leib Turner - The boy next door, a nice suburban kid, gets along with everybody, gets good grades, has a good sense of humour, strong, easy on the eyes, popular, funny, easygoing, everyone wants to be around him, lighter brown eyes than his siblings, smart, compassionate, a political activist. 2. Phillip Deacon Turner - A rude snob, but has determination can't be ignored, rude, egomaniacal, spoiled, "aristocratic" (read:bratty), intelligent, focused, handsome, sexy, muscular body, gorgeous smile, acts approachable, genuinely fun-loving. 3. Selena Maria Turner - Beautiful, kindhearted, singing sensation, well-spoken, charming, feminine, dark hair, skin, and eyes, loves Latin music & salsa dancing, as tough as she is tender, strong-willed, headstrong, soft side, a sweet and caring teen mother, shy and quiet at first, becomes personable and loud as she gets to know you. 'Crash ' 1. Jefferson Michael Kerwin-Manning - Intellectual, logical, slick talking, womanizing, acts straight-laced, a bit stuffy when older, sweet, caring, loyal, trusting, family man, humourous, a good friend, too much ego, not enough patience. 2. Joana Kinsey Kerwin-Manning - Will either stab you in the back, regale you with her knowledge, or buy you a beer in a honky tonk somewhere, quick-tempered, two-faced, mean spirited, highly educated, dry, loud, "country girl" style, without any common sense, dark hair, stocky build, glasses, shows up uninvited to all the parties, goofy, annoyingly loud, lanky limbs, dyes her hair blonde, loves wild nights on the town, mostly seen as nothing more than a tagalong. 'Jazel 1. Chad Kolby Brooks (twins with Amare) - Most likely to find him doing "just one more" lap around the school track, athletic, good-looking, independent, persistent, cute, button nose, a bit stuffy, a snob, his mother expects great success from him, kindhearted, a bit cheesy, works summer on a dairy farm. 2. Amare Kale Brooks (twins with Chad) - Doesn't care about making friends, tall, dark, unsympathetic, driven by ambition and intelligence, loves the water, beaches, and riding waves, secretly quite generous and sweet, handsome smile, seems up for anything. 3. Haylie Ashlynn Brooks (adopted) - Full of life, surprises, and energy, fun-loving, spontaneous, spunky, first to admit that she's also hyper, petite, popular, cute, which makes her a natural trendsetter, may seem like an ordinary girl, but quite special, a "good girl", tender, gracious, a little naive, charming, joyous, beautiful, youthful, people feel there's something unique and special about her but they can't explain why. Savvy J ' 1. Kendal Edith Bhandari - Her personality has some kick, feisty, spunky, bossy, bright, fun, attractive to the point of being considered pretty, soft-spoken at first, secluded wallflower when little, caring heart, snippy, impatient, grouchy, stern faced, old-fashioned, tiny, likes clothes considered "frumpy". 2. Blaine Korbin Bhandari - Has his life in perfect balance, all around good person, a tender heart, smart, successful, businessman, loves to unwind in the comfort of his family, a strong character, nice, polite, upstanding, dark skin, dazzling smile, focused, inwardly strong, very responsible, likes swimming, daydreaming, and writing poetry. 'Koby ' 1. Terry Marshall Isaacs - Sometimes cares more about getting a laugh than other people, funny, boisterous, a clown, a free spirit, friendly, caring for the most part, can be selfish and immature at times, talented, successful, rapper who has gone far in life, arrogant, angry. 2. Leroy Ross Isaacs - Cranky, mean, intimidating, poised, articulate, tries to be polite, well-defined, but still a bit overweight, geeky, sensible, tries at being friendly but isn't good at it, funny in an unintentionally goofy way, dark hair, a cute smile, seen as quirky but cool. 'Pemma ' 1. Mallory Daphne Stone - Ready to lead the revolution, classic beauty of a model, smart-mouthed rebel with a LOT to say, determined and outspoken in SPADES, some find her overpowering or rude, but others find her quite intelligent, revolutionary, a spitfire, albeit quite aware of the wealth her father's job gives them, a good listener, affectionate, nonjudgemental, a confidante, tall, lots of patience, a hard worker, very smart, a tomboyish, unpopular nerd. 2. Elsa Adelaide Stone - It's hard to keep from smiling around her, cuddly, loving, happy, plenty of smiles and giggles, pleasantly plump, not very cerebral, quite cute, the perfect hostess, friendly, pleasant, eager to make you feel right at home, known for her spirited and funny conversation, heavyset, freckled, able to copy an Australian accent very well. 3. Roderick Peter Stone - Lively, carefree, always ready to party, charming, flirty, ladies man, clever wit, sexy smile, a bit athletic, bookish, puts on the quiet dud act at home, romantic, sophisticate, gentle, caring, loyal. 'Farlie ' 1. Sierra Helen Lima-Coyne (sperm donor) (twins with Kira) - pushes herself to achieve amazing goals, a brilliant overachiever who excels in both academics and athletics, serious and intense in her activities, but caring and loving with her friends and family, pretty, fit physique, blue-green eyes, into other countries dancing styles, quiet, studious, and dorky as a child, but became self-assured, a successful leader, witty, charming, helpful, a confident woman, wrinkles early due to fussing over family. 2. Kira Aimee Lima-Coyne (sperm donor) (twins with Sierra) - Has the world in her grasp, warmhearted, a good future ahead of her, bright, skilled, strong-minded, beautiful, sexy, sassy, outgoing, perhaps a little aggressive, shy and naive as a child, a total sweetheart and spunky to boot, caring, charming, cute, a bright personality, a social butterfly with a lot of friends. Yeah, she and Sierra are total "Power Twins". 3. Lillian Celeste Lima-Coyne (adopted) - Everything about her is gentle, soft-spoken, soft-mannered, sweet, graceful, wise, easygoing, mousy, the last person to ever rock the boat, physically gentle as well, dainty, older looking, classic beauty, a hoot no matter what she looks like, funny, a little kooky, always ready for good natured fun, some find her zany sweetness schtick to be annoying, medium skin, hazel eyes, and black hair that she sometimes dyes blonde or red. 4. Catalina Lisette Lima-Coyne (adopted) - Doesn't like to make friends as it means leaving her comfort zone, a smart, avid reader, dull, afraid to take risks, a shy loner, kind, more into Catholicism than her family (Fiona's parents used to take them to a Catholic church to keep up appearances and Fiona continued but was never really sure about it herself. Catalina is.), withdrawn, not seen as smart, weird, pretty, pale, much too thin. 5. Beth Nicolette Lima-Coyne (adopted) - Kind, sensitive, sincere, meek, shy, a real talent for the piano, a breathtaking blonde, naive and foolish, shallow, shopaholic, spontaneous, hides a surprisingly strong will, independent, a bit prissy and snooty, eccentric, wild passion for a theatre major, gains some measure of popularity due to money and talent. 'Savoh ' 1. Dustin Braxton Bhandari - A smile on his face and hair in his eyes, happy, fun-loving, easy to befriend, athletic, hardworking, has his rare moments io whining, preppy, brainiac, athlete who wants to make it to the pros, works as a farmhand, loves the outdoors, muscular, attractive. 2. Wilson Oscar Bhandari - Grouchy, mean, looks older, but underneath is friendly, intelligent, surfer looks, a handsome smile, whiny, shy, just plain weird. 3. Anneliese Kelsey Bhandari - A natural leader, confident, commanding, great leadership qualities, striking, tall, brunette, determined, intuitive, and refined, fussy, snobby, intellectual, went to prep school, outgoing, nice, flirty, girly, lighter skin than her brothers, dyes her hair blonde like her cousins do sometimes. 'Imogeli 1. Caleb Jeramiah Goldsworthy - Extremely dedicated, hardworking, caring, charismatic, seedy seeming, hard-living, struggles with alcoholism, handsome, a little on the chubby side, smart, kind, loving, eggheaded, was a lanky kid, sincere, self-assured, spiritual. 2. Leonce Zachariah Goldsworthy - A master of conversation, friendly, talkative, very smart, very funny, slim, tall, has the intelligence and kindness to lead others, wise, educated, kind, thoughtful, works with people as a teacher, used to help out a minister as a kid for volunteer hours, strong leader, quietly insecure, afraid to take risks, dark haired, looks older. 3. Jessica Liana Goldsworthy - Bubbles with personality but is far from perfect, flirty, energetic, smart, a bit untrustworthy due to her love for gossip, conceited, materialistic, fearless, powerful, a leader, makes her own way, creative, talented, intriguing, used to be soft-spoken and introverted, perfectionist, strong willed, intellifent, just may be famous one day, willowy, curly hair, unique beauty. Also - TOTAL DADDY'S GIRL. She's had daddy wrapped around her finger since she could talk. Spemma 1. Margaret Emma Mason - Kind soul, caring, understanding, hides her more timid and shy nature beneath a bossy demeanor that puts her in contol and guarantees she'll get her way, even if she's unlikely to fight back, a beam of happiness and sweetness, cheery, optimistic, sprite, a large smile, quite intelligent, helpful, sometimes wistful and even romantic. 2. Frederick Roger Mason "Fred" (adopted) - No-nonsense, authoritative, standoffish, refined, a bit pompous, his hard work and intelligence make him quite successful, like him or not, quiet, but kind up close, looks older, a shy demeanor, when older few wrinkles, a receding hairline, a farmer, caring as he is dependable. Jashley 1. Branson Johnson Brooks - Snobbish yuppie, carries on like a spoiled only child, strong, handsome, tends to be a conformist, husky athlete with big muscles, egotistical, immature, rude, most likely due to an inferiority complex he developed after being teased so much as a child, has a sweeter, more respectful side to him. 2. Brad Saul Brooks (twins with Piper) (adopted) - Sexy, muscular, kind, outgoing, smart, loves to entertain with his jokes and tales, wisecracking, full of wisdom and stories, more into Judaism than his siblings, a bit eccentric. 3. Piper Asha Brooks (twins with Brad) (adopted) - Unlike some perky people, she has more to offer than some energy, vivacious, energetic, fun, extroverted, spunky, smart, warmhearted, hardworking, responsible, dark-haired beauty, freckles, a lithe physique, intriguing in appearance and personality, fascinating and mysterious, well traveled, beautiful eyes, and complexion, which both parents joke she gets from them. Krew 1. Paige Joan Torres "PJ" - Poised even when young, polite, kind, a bright young lady, small, cute, outgoing, likeable, girl next door, always remains unruffled, and serene, brassy, sometimes demanding and perhaps intimidating (unintentionally, but still), looks older, prudish, has a bad temper but a long fuse, self-centered, not motherly at all, caring, smart, but gossipy. 2. Kelly Wendy Torres "Kells" - Perky energy, snobby meanness, popular, gosspiy chatterer, blonde-brown hair, cute, a little foolish and naive, a cheerleader, simply wants to help out, caring, tries to be kind, eager to lend a hand wherever and however she can, a total hippie, penchant for rebellion, which, to her, means helping the disenfranchised, tall, intelligent, but a little flighty. 3. Kenda Martina Torres "Kenny" - Strong, straightforward, independent, outgoing, intelligent, a healthy sense of self-esteem, sarcastic and rude at times, but mostly considerate and pleasant, tall, athletic, has a sporty edge, an athlete, friendly, but serious and committed to her tennis, quiet, a little shy at first, thin, bob haircut. Jalex ' 1. Alexandro Lucas Nuñez-Hogart "Lex" - Colourful, kind, good-looking, muscular, loving, fun, faithful, sneaky in a good way, mischievous joker, tall, dark, smart, loves to have fun, honest, quiet at first, brooding artist (at least, that's his first impression), rich, worldly, shaves bald, sharply dressed, criminal record (mischief charges). 2. Tymon Nick Nuñez-Hogart "Ty" - Shy, quiet, passive, stubborn, proud, smart nerd who hides it by acting "dumb" and "flighty", everyone likes him (including kids and pets), good-looking, goofy, loves sports, children, and animals, strong, tall, easygoing, popular, dark, either wears emotions on his face, or locks them up, friendly, likable, outgoing when pushed, becomes carefree and vivacious when he's having fun, keeps serious and emotionless at home and school. 'JTia 1. Isabella Gina Jones-Yorke (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Luca Romeo Jones-Yorke - Certainly not ready to settle down, suave, sophisticated, sexy, wild partier, a generous soul, not the marrying type, good at a French accent to try to charm ladies, not someone to trifle with, tall, muscular warrior, vengeful, strict, powerful leader. 3. Camila Karina Jones-Yorke - Seems demure, ladylike, thin, stuck-up, stiff, adulterous, but may surprise them with her wild side, friendly, sweet disposition, shy, sensitive, mischievous, zest for life, even wild and flirtatious at times, sultry, fair skin and hair. Pia 1. Isabella Gina Jones-Stone (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Marcus Carmine Jones-Stone - Someone you can rely on, talented, intelligent, trustworthy, tall, strong, handsome, dark hair, outgoing outside school, where he prefers to be reclusive, doesn't need to bother with knowledge, king, warmheared, religious, less informed when he should be, chubby, brown hair, olive skin. 3. Marcelo Seth Jones-Stone - Found holed up in his room, working on sketches, shy, small, plain, insecure, creative and inventive flair, typically for clothing design, can copy the French accent his mom picked up, logical intellectual, perfectly built for athletics, quiet, withdrawn, a bit nerdy, patient, gentlemanly, smiley, his big brother sees a funny prankster inside him, his sister sees a strong-willed leader. 4. Tommy Ben Jones-Stone - Hyper jock, rude snob, likes only the popular crowd, tries to pull off the wholesome kid next door, younger looking, small, boyish, ultimately sweet, dark haired, fun-loving, silly, shy and quiet when actually called to put his money where his mouth is. JTanny 1. Brisa Yadira Yorke (twins with Veronica) - Sure seems adorable but this girl's got sass, sunny disposition, light brown hair (daddy's), flighty, naive, and foolish, bubbly nature but can give in to cattiness, cheeky, sassy, called a "floozy" a lot (when her nails are out of distance anyways), zeal for work and life, strong, capable, a go-getter, eager to take risks, yet responsibler, and smart enough to knoew when to be more conservative with her enthusiasm and energy, sexy, determined to have a lot of fun, and take the right risks in her personal life. 2. Veronica Kiara Yorke "Ronnie" (twins with Brisa) - Not entirely bad, rudfe, witchy, selfish, bossy, as brat, dark brown hair, brown eyes, likes her use of lots of money, wants everything done her way and done perfectly, but clever and funny, self-reliant, no one wants to deal with her, independent, strong-willed, quite confident, sometimes sweet, and a charmer, but also temperamental, vain, a total "princess" of the "well excuse me" variety, tall, fascinatingly beautiful. Spanny 1. Roark Ganzalo Mason (adopted) - Patient, loving, trustworthy, ugly, a bit rude and mean, a soccer star and a chess playing nerd, quite witty or very dull depending on how familiar he is with the topic, strong, lots of wild hair. Jellie 1. Avery Lester Brooks (adopted) - Voted most likely to succeed, for good reason, intelligent, self-assured, popular, class president, doctor, soft spoken geek who covers it as a bully who terrorizes geeks, meek, sweet sci-fi fan at home, likes to read and play computer games, angry, mean, some think he'll be a criminal mind, lighter than siblings. 2. Phil Carter Brooks (adopted) - Unsociable, unapproachable, prefers to be reclusive, goofy, barely has enough motivation to hold down a fast food job, tall, unshaven, mousy haired, intelligent, warm, handsome, charismatic when approached with a need to be. 3. Clara Britta Brooks (adopted) - The years were good to her, beautiful, dainty, older looking, kind, charming, graceful, quiet and shy but when asked for her opinion she becomes no-nonsense and straightforward, confidence grows with age, when older lives for fundraising dinners and charity balls, classy, completely comfortable and confident at social gatherings, elegant and well-dressed, very stereotypically feminine. Darco 1. Carlo Reece Michalchuk (surrogate) - Gregarious, self-assured, ambitious, a natural flirt, Italian heritage, dark features, olive skin, fun-loving, nice, always happy, dyes his hair blond as a teenager. 2. Ariana Jenny Michalchuk (surrogate) - Independent, stubborn, self-centered, compassionate, sensitive, helpful (if it's not in her way, she sees no problem), pretty, petite, filled with good spirits, sunny, fun-loving, perky, happy to go with the flow, sandy blonde hair (dyed deep red), a beautiful easy smile, said to be liked by everyone, naive, childish, not very academic or cerebral, people smart. 3. Kobe Mathias Michalchuk (surrogate) -manipulative, spoiled, bratty, blond, daddy's boy, a handful, stubborn, ornery, highly specialized career, intellectual, medical researcher, jolly, friendly to those he likes, bespectacled, curly haired, nerd, still lives at home well past when he could leave. Jalli 1. Janiah Aliza DiMarco - Hilarious, snarky, smart, high-strung, bossy, brunette, cute in a plain way, sexy, busty, "naughty" kind of flirty, faced bullying in high school because people said she looked like (and acted like she was) a porn star, charming, outgoing, playful, adorable, naively beautiful, but quite an alluring flirt. 2. Jordy Germaine DiMarco - A talented basketball player, dark hair, tall, fit physique, friendly, smart, hip, humourous, egotistical, comes on strong, smart mouthed, enthusiastic, big brown eyes, rude, aggressive, but exciting and fun. Fadam 1. Nolan Trenton Torres - Hard nosed, tough, stubborn, competitive streak, which he channels into sports, goodhearted, well liked, buff, handsome, sporty, wealthy attitude, outgoing, funny, popular, good at just about everything he does (except getting girls to like him). Cake 1. Geoff Maurice Martin - Full of boyish charm, mischievous, funny, always original, caring, helpful, wise, lanky, brown hair, always has tons of life even as an old man, fun loving, goodhearted, extroverted, quick, clever, good with calculations, an inventor. 2. Jules Remy Martin - Outgoing in public, meditative in private, bubbly, friendly, articulate, reserved, handsome, slim, polite, sensitive, kind face, smart, outgoing, popular, a regular boy next door, cocky, into cowboy stuff and rodeo shows, tall. 3. Elysa Ana Martin - A jet setter, well traveled, smart, sophisticated, sullen and needy at times, funny and personable at others, spoiled snob, beautiful, slender, blonde, puts a lot of time (maybe too much) into maintaining her appearance, quite content, tall, thin, pretty, happy, compassionate, full of life, brilliant, funny, occaisionally enjoys some quiet time with a good book. Filey 1. Samantha Belle Stavros (adopted) - Sociable, vivacious, loves to party, loves life in general, brilliant, successful, business woman, hardworking, aggressive, outspoken, well-bred, wealthy, a bit of a princess, beautiful, physically fit, brown hair, sweet, angelic, sensitive, affectionate, caring, stunningly attractive, her left eye is blue but her right one is brown, charming, gentle. Dralli 1. Michaela Sapphira Torres "Mikey" - Attractive brunette, feminine but physically strong, warmhearted, sociable, brazen, tomboyish, has sex appeal, spoiled, shallow, self-centered, aspiring model, beautiful, sexy, statuesque, outgoing, popular, quite flighty, everybody likes her and she likes everybody, smart, sweet, average, all-Canadian, suburbanite, good-looking, tall, strong - her only problem is that since she sees the best in everything and everyone with the best intentions, she assumes that OF COURSE everybody else does the same thing. 2. Mckayla Tina Torres "Kay" - A charming little lady, young, outgoing, full of life, giggles, and smiles, lovely, wears pigtails, dyes her hair blonde, lovable, smart outside academia (not many people understand humans or colour like her) well behaved, even if she can be strong willed at times, a grown up actress, bubbly, talkative, never stops yapping, opinionated, but not terribly bright, sweet, kind, sometimes seen as trashy, short, attractive, brunette, voted most likely to succeed, admirable, friendly, got straight A's when her mom helped her devise a colour coded study system based around human behaviour as examples so she'd understand, bright, strong willed, goes from acting into business, refined, cultured, everyone loves being around her. 3. Tamara Nyasia Torres "Tammy" - Has a sassy, fun side, dark skin, dark hair, medium build, funny, bubbly, a little wild, loves rock music, fashion, friendly, smart, likes to put on the dark mystery act in new places, observant, a deep thinker, quiet, starts out shy, mysterious, a little strange, short, pale highlights (like muted green or blue), more negative than positive when you dig under the bubbles (and that's an understatement), labeled as depressed and lonely, likes poetry and art and often tackles the theme of labels, nurturing, sensitive, patient, loves to help others, intelligent, sophisticated, confident, kind, bright, acts jolly and fun loving, a nice smile, blue ees. 'Zaya ' 1. May Carrieta Novak "Carrie" - Pours into her home making, pleasant, demure, a little simple-minded, housewife, frail, brunette, pretty, porcelain skin, beginning to wrinkle, typically gentle and sweet, runs a tight ship at home, keeps her head down in a book, logical, practical, a bookworm, timid, a little boring, awkward outcast, tends to bottle things up until she needs to go on a rampage to let it out, full of life. 2. Lita Moira Novak - An attention seeker who is reckless and wild, but also sweet, quiet, serious, tries to keep careful but sucks at it, good-looking, rail thin, a dorky math whiz, loaded with book smarts and logic, kind, practical, into the Russian traditions her dad knows, makes her unusual to her classmates. 3. Mara Karen Novak - Sees high school as more than a popularity contest, insightful, diligent, intelligent, bookworm, on the speech team, kindhearted, confident, not overly popular, only has a few friends, pretty with brown hair and big brown eyes, other kids may not see her positives but her teachers do, mousy, a bit of a teacher's pet (which, after everything he went through, is JUST FINE with her dad), truthful, loyal, a little old-fashioned, nerdy, somewhere in the middle of skinny and chubby. 4. Devon Patrick Novak "Dev" - Dark good looks, mask a proud and deceitful personality, intelligent, daring, seems like a sly, slimy kind of guy, regarded as untrustworthy and devilish, a bit of a trickster, can be snide, sneering, sneaky, usually of the harmless trickster variety, merry, flirty, bright, full of laughter, a bit snobbish, quiet, a bit dull at first glance, athletic, tall, really hates a bathroom hog. Category:Blog posts